


Moblin

by NeonDreams



Series: Slut of the Wild [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Relationships: Link/Moblin(s) (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Slut of the Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714
Kudos: 12





	Moblin

This was risky and Link knew it. Without his sword, the moblin could easily hurt him more then the others could. He pulled on his mask and walked over to it. The moblin eyed him up, their eyes settling on link's cock. He was naked and hard. The moblin grabbed him and pulled him over. Link gasped but didn't fight it. They sniffed him then pushed him onto their hard cock. The moblin grunted as it used Link to get off. Link held on tightly and moaned. Their cock wasn't huge but it was bigger then the bokoblins.  
The moblin fucked him for a few hours, cumming inside him several times. It finally tired and put him down, getting up and walking away. Link bit his lip as he felt the cum licking out of him as he walked away too.


End file.
